After a Boring Day
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Naruto is bored and Sasuke finally comes home.    Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.


This is what happens when I'm grounded from the computer and can't read fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I just like playing with the characters.

"Naru, are you home?" I called as I closed the door to the apartment behind myself. Silence was my only answer. "Naruto, where are you?"

There was shuffling in the bedroom. "Yeah, Sasuke, I'm in here."

I removed my Kusanagi and set it on the weapons table beside the door. Then I locked the front door. "How was your day?"

Boring, it's always boring. All I did was sit and do nothing."

"Well, what did you want, Lord Hogkage, in a time of peace, an all-out war?" I rolled my eyes and walked toward the bedroom. I stepped into the doorway and stopped dead.

Naruto was spread out on the big four poster bed, naked.

"Sasuke, I'm horny." He said as he looked at me with lust hazed eyes. "Please, comer over here and fuck me."

"Are you going to be submissive this time?" I asked, pushing my clothing to the floor.

"For now, please, just shove your hard cock into me! I need you." Naruto said passionately as he stroked his own hard-on, the tip shining with pre-cum.

I lick my lower lip as I walked toward the bed and crawled over to him where he lay in the middle of the bed. "I would love to, my Lord Hogkage." I said, running my tongue over the head of his cock.

He shuddered lovingly, and I chuckled at him.

He yelled my name loudly when his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallowed him.

I met his eyes as I bobbed my head up and down. He was just about to close then when I caught him. He ran his hands through my hair as I caressed his hard nipples and sucked him.

Reaching my right hand up to his face, I slipped three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on my fingers in time to my sucks on his cock. He back arched in the bed as the eroticism of what he was doing dawned on him.

I slowly pulled my fingers from his mouth and placed one at his entrance.

I pulled him deeper into my throat as I slipped my finger into him. His body convulsed as he came down my throat. I kissed his inner thigh. "You came too soon. Oh, well, do you still want me?"

Naruto looked at me through half closed eyes that were glazed over with pleasure and nodded.

I smirked and thrust a second finger into him with the first. The tight ring of muscles clutched around my fingers. He gasped at the slight pain and then relaxed quickly, breathing deeply through his nose.

I kissed my way up his chest slowly and bit at his nipples before finally kissing his lips roughly.

"Sasuke, now, please, now." Naruto panted harshly as he pushed sown onto my hand. I nodded as I added a third finger.

Pushing down harder, he cried out when my fingers brushed a part of him that was hidden deep within. I smirked into his neck and grazed my teeth against his hammering pulse. "Are you ready?"

He nodded numbly, grabbing the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. I reached down and took his wrists gently, raising his arms up above his head. His hands fisted and his nails cut into his palm, causing small trails of blood to run under my fingers.

I removed my fingers from his body and slowly moved my body until my knees were on either side of his ribcage and my cock was resting against his lips. "Suck." My head fell back.

A groan escaped from me when Naruto ran his tongue along the underside of my cock. "That's enough, Naruto, stop." I pulled my cock from his mouth with a small kissing sound as the suction broke.

I grabbed Naruto and pulled him up and turned him around to that his back was to me. He took ahold of the headboard and spread his legs. I ran my finger lightly over the puckered ring and pushed just the tip of my finger in. I loved the sight of my body disappearing into his. I leaned down and kissed the base of his spine before I thrust into him all at once.

The tight ring became even tighter as he clamped down on my body. "Naru, god dammit, how can you be this tight?" I pulled out until just my head was inside him then slammed back in.

For the next few moments, I changed angles until he yelled in pleasure. Keeping that angle, I slammed into him again and again. It didn't seem to matter that I was thrusting as hard as I could, he wanted more and told me so.

"Sasuke, fuck yes! Fuck me hard!" he pushed back against me as I thrust into him and the inferno that was Naruto became hotter. "Dammit you bastard, I said hard!" I smiled at his fury and did as he said.

When his orgasm finally came, he screamed out his pleasure as his inner walls squeezed my cock, milking me roughly. I came into him three thrusts later and that just intensified his climax.

I finally pulled out and fell down to the bed when his body released me from its hold. I grabbed Naruto and tucked his back to my front, burying my face in the back of his neck. "And how are you now, my lovely Lord Hogkage?" My answer was a soft snore from my little blonde lover. I shook my head and pulled the covers over my husband and myself. "I love you, Naruto."

"Love you too." Was the sleepy reply. He cuddled close to my warm body and fell deeper into his sleep.

Good night, my love." I wrapped my arms tighter around him and fell into my own deep and undisturbed sleep.


End file.
